Little Moments
by gemmasteran
Summary: Little moments between random pairs. Maybe love, maybe not. Include slash and incest.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Summary : 1, Garen and Darius vs Karma on top lane. 2, Aurelion Sol- The protective dragon

Author's note : Okay try one more time with random pairs. Forgive my mistake. Un-beta.

1.

"I go top. Go and get lost somewhere else you Demacia dog"

"I'm not good at support, you know that"

"Pathetic. Now go, before I crush you to shit"

"Like you don't try it everyday. Get something new Hand of Noxus"

"Get out of my lane"

"No!"

*Moment later*

"Don't you dare to touch my creep"

"If I don't farm I'm weak, and that minion you will miss anyway"

"I WILL KILL YOU NOW"

"You can't! We are in same team"

"Um…guys"

"WHAT?"

"I still here you know…"

"So what woman?"

"We have a problem here milady. Do you mind?"

"You two still know that I'm your opponent right now, not each other yourself, don't you?"

"…Huh…?"

"Sae Eleisa Tera Vi!"

"KABOOM"

=DOUBLE KILL=

Xxx

"That damn woman, she run away with her shield again"

"Can't imagine how good the summoner is playing her. Root and slow us anytime we try to get close"

"Don't count me with you"

"I though we're finally friend, Darius…"

*Death scar-eye glare*

*Sigh*

"All this shit because I forgot our training yesterday?"

*Silent and look away*

"Okay I'm sorry, Xinzhao need me to plan a party for Jarvan's birthday"

*Darius still silent*

"I know it's hard to set up a day with you, arcoding to our country's war, plus you and me are rival. I'm so sorry…"

"If anything I can do…"

"Tomorrow night, 8 p.m"

"Huh?"

"Your last change"

"Okay okay I remember. I won't let you down this time" *Smile like an idiot"

"Watch your word. Now back to game"

"Lath Rian Oune Vi!"

"FUCK THAT'S HURT"

~0~0~

2.

(Nidalee was attacking the dragon)

"Miss mid guys"

"PING : ENEMY MISSING"

"What? Miss mid-"

"GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OF MY BABY."

"Voice of Light", "Starsurge"

Xxx

=An ally has been slain=

"WTF Nidalee?"

"Like hell I know. That damn serphent flew from nowhere and stunned me, I couldn't even do anything"

"Damn it!"

"Hey remember because of me camping bot lane that you can free farm like that"

Xxx

"There there my little baby. Did she hurt you? I'm sorry could't be with you sooner. The blade girl was troublesome"

"Don't be afraid, I'm here my darling. I will protect you."

"I don't care they kill Baron or not but I never let they touch any hair of you. How cute those wings and teeth you have my little dragon. "

"Want to go out and see starfall with me tonight? It will be stardust…"

####

Please R&R, i have save up.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Not mine.

Summary : 3. Darius x Draven ~~~ 4. One-side Kennen/Shen

Author's note : I really like the bloody brother couple. And one crack pair: Kennen/Shen.

3.

Darius suddently felt something wet againt his lips trying to get inside. A few seconds and he knew who was kissing him, only one person could do this without his known.

"Wake up sleepy head, it's morning"

Yes, that one. Darius kissed back, opened his lips and let the tongues fight. "Hm….You're so active today big bro"

Darius hugged Draven tightly and kissed him more. Never admit that he liked this.

Xxx

"You vs Quinn on toplane huh?"

"Don't worry, nothing I can't handle"

"Here, let me give you goodluck kiss"

"Everyone is watching"

"But I see you enjoy it bro"

"Shut up and kiss me"

"Heh heh heh…"

Xxx

"Nice save big bro. Me and support will die if you don't teleport"

"It's my job"

"Hang on a bit"

(Recall)

"Here, your reward"

And Draven kissed him.

Xxx

=PENTAKILL=

"Penta, you see it bro, my PENTA!"

"Yes I see it"

"I deserve a kiss, right?"

Xxx

~Dear diary, today is my luckiest day. I have kissed big bro four times. YEAH!. Always soft and sweet like himself, but he never show that to everyone except me. Shhh…He's just a shy men. So cute.

I'm so happy right now. While I'm writing this to you, he is in bath. Maybe I should join him and get my fifth kiss. Maybe more…heh heh heh, you know what I mean. Wish me luck, and I'm sure I will lucky.

See ya~

~0~0~

4.

I don't know when I started thinking differently about my partner. When I released it, it was there. But samething I know, it is hopeless, no matter what. Because he's a human, I'm a yordle, don't mention that we're same gender. But, another but, I can't resist it. The more days gone by, the more I fall deeply in love with him.

Xxx

"Kennen, today we don't have any special misson. Wanna go spring?"

"Sound good Shen. We haven't gone there for a long time. I miss the days we were traing to be a ninja together."

"I know. I miss it too Akali. So Kennen, shall we go?"

Xxx

Everytime I look at him, I feel my heart lose its beat. Warm and comfortable. Like the light of the sun when it goes down. Not too hot, but cool enough to start a night. Maybe that's why he's "Eye of Twilight". My honor to be his teamate, his friend. I don't want to ruin everything we have.

Xxx

"…Of course. That's great"

Xxx

I know he has feeling for someone else. It's good. Our ninja hard to find romantic. Sometime I can't ignore the hurt when touching my heart. But when I saw his smile under his mark, the pain change into relaxing. I'm happy for him, because he finally find someone to love, and that one love him back.

Xxx

"What do you have in your hand Kennen?"

"…It's for you…"

Xxx

He doesn't have to know about my feeling for him. I will protect him at all cost, even with my life. So it's good, right? I have one more reason to fight for Ionia. He's here, his love is here, and my love is here. Try my best and never give up. This Heart of Tempest beats for Ionia, and for Eye of Twilight.

Xxx

"…Sakura?"

"Do you like it?"

"Of course. I really like it. Thank you Kennen"

Xxx

Let me can stay by your side. It's enough to me.

####

Please R&R


End file.
